


chara, the failure

by spamanootnoot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is a male, Chara's Backstory, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanootnoot/pseuds/spamanootnoot
Summary: Chara, before they die.





	chara, the failure

**Author's Note:**

> OwO what's this??  
> An actual story??

You've felt hatred. You've felt despair. Betrayal. Sadness. All these petty feelings. You've felt it all. You don't like it at all. So then, you fell into a huge hole. Not by mistake, of course. You are not THAT clumsy.

When you thought you were gonna die, you are ready. But your death never came.

Beds of golden flowers were crushed beneath your slim body, protecting you from the hard surface that's underneath the damaged flowers. You looked up. A hand was reaching out for you- no a paw. White furred paw that's even brighter as the sunlight hits their fur. Is it an angel? You thought so and take the hand.

You were brought back to a place. You don't recalled that the bible saying that heaven had a castle. Then, you realized. This is the underground. The place that humanity had forbids the mankind to go. The place where monsters lives.

The mother of the 'angel' immediately heals you. The father of the 'angel' welcomes you with an open arms. The 'angel' later became your best friend and little brother.

But you just don't get it. Why are they so kind to a species that traps them down here? Why don't they hate humanity for what they have done to their kinds?

Mother had tells you that when monsters dies, their body turns to dust. But your mother changes the subject before you could pry even more further.

Then, you knew why they are so kind. 

You learned that the hard way.

You were so anxious and annoying at that time. Someone touches you, you flinched. Very hard. You are so rude. There's that one time where you flinched so hard towards a small flying monster that it turns to dust, almost instantly. You were shocked by your own action. You cried and panicked. You tried to pick up the dust to reform the monster back even though you are NOT that stupid. While holding the dust on your hands, you felt magic and love swirling through the ashes. God, how you wish you had both of those. But you are not greedy.

You quickly tell your mother about what had happened. You can't stop sobbing even when your mother tells you that it is an accident, you still believe what you did is cruel. That monster had so much to live for and you-

You just dusted it like it was nothing.

You sighed and take the sharp dagger to the garden.

-

For some reason, mother hid all the gardening tool from you at that day. That's okay.

You still have your fingers to dug up the dirt and watch as the roots was pulled up from the ground. 

Its so fascinating.

-

Everytime you move your arms, it stings. Your mother had always asked you why do you make that funny face when your arm hits something.

You told her that the bees in the garden stings, badly.

Her confused expression was so priceless.

"But there's no bees down here."

You laughed.

That's the point.

-

You don't spend too much time with father.

So, you and your little brother decides to make him something special. A pie. Just like mother's.

You hoped it goes well. 

You put a genuine smile for once and plucked the buttercups's petals.

.  
..  
...

You don't spend too much time with father, since then.

-

You had been avoiding your family. Just like the old times.

After the incident, you had tried to cheer up father by telling him a joke and laughing, loudly. Because you want to make it up for the mistake you had done. But all he does is gives you this pitying looks.

You cringed.

Why doesn't father finds your death funny?

Your previous 'father' sure had a good laugh from that.

You don't understand.

-

You watched as your father is starting to get better. You smiled and wonders.

How does the buttercups tasted like?

-

You learned that the hard way too.


End file.
